I do what I have to do
by PJB29
Summary: House isnt sure what Wilson is up to. He has a gay friend. House decides that things need to change, he feels ache at the site of Peter. Man/Man action
1. The Week that was

Dr Gregory House was sat on his sofa, enjoying one of his many soaps on the television and enjoying a cold beer.

He had just finished cleaning the house. He had decided because his best friend Wilson was due to come round tonight, he'd best clean up. It was the weekend; Cuddy had given him time off for all the extra clinic duty and his team were under investigation of the killing of a patient.

House though was more pre-occupied with his friend's behaviour over the last week or so. Along with his team messing up it had been an extremely long and busy week.

On Monday – Wilson arrived for work with a friend; they smiled as they walked through the atrium and went their separate ways.

House who was looking over the balcony recognised the other young man from school.

"Was that Peter?" House asked when Wilson stepped out of the elevator

"Yes, it was and Good morning to you too" Wilson said trying to get to his office quickly before the full 20 questions had been asked

"You seeing him?"

"No House, just because he is gay, doesn't make me gay. Have a good day and please be nice to Cuddy!"

Wilson slammed his door before House could limp to it. He didn't want to shut House out but as yet he hadn't decided if he was gay or not. That wasn't something he was going to discuss with House.

House slightly stunned at Wilson slamming of the door, was now pre-occupied with Cuddy, he decided before meeting the team that he should go and find why he had to be nice to her today.

He took some vicodin as he stood in the elevator, he began to feel high and saw pretty patterns in front of his eyes.

He then blacked out for a few seconds and came too when he had gone up and then back down to the ground floor. No-one else had been in the elevator to his knowledge.

It then struck him, it was Cuddy's birthday.

He limped out of the hospital, got on his bike and went shopping.

Meanwhile in Cuddy's office

"I have noticed Dr Greg House has been taking even more vicodin" said the manager of the pharmacist

"Well he does need it for the pain"  
"Hmm well he did go at one of my staff the other day, when they refused to give him another bottle"

Cuddy sighed, she thought that most of this addiction was going to have gone by now. But to no avail she thought.

"Do you have the records?" she asked the disgruntled man

"Yes" he pulled a bulky blue folder out of his briefcase, put it on her desk

"Thanks, I will be in touch"

He smiled; he liked Cuddy he didn't care for House.

She smiled; she cared for House and sighed as she rang his office

"Taub speaking"  
"Where is House, its Cuddy"  
"We have no idea, he was last seen on his bike"  
"Hmm do you have the case I sent him this morning"  
"Is it the grey folder?"  
"Yes that's the one Taub"  
"We will give it a start, and by the way Happy Birthday"  
"Thanks" she put the phone down, she wondered where House had disappeared to now.

House was limping around the mall, when he saw Peter

"Hi Peter"

"Greg?"  
"Yeah, its been a while"  
"Sure has"  
"So you got a boyfriend these days"  
"No not really, and no its not Wilson, he warned me if I bumped in to you"  
House grumbled at this response, Wilson was getting to good for him

"So what are you doing down here at the mall"  
"Birthday present for my boss"  
Peter had always been good at finding presents, they used him at school to get their mums presents for various events.

"Well I assume female"

House nodded

"Hmm, try the jewellery shop, if not clothes are always good"  
"Thanks"  
House limped off. Peter smiled as he watched him go. He always had a thing for Greg.

Back in the office, the team had read the history of the patient

"So he is 10 years old, been doing a lot of sport and got a fever"  
"Hmm have we ruled out meningitis?"  
"No, for some reason the ER didn't check for that"  
"Start with that" Foreman said, the team then set off to the ER

He looked at his watch

"Where the hell could be"

Cuddy walked in to the office

"Still not here"

"I haven't even heard from him" Foreman said

"Heard from who" said a deep voice behind them

"YOU" they said together

"Where the hell have you been House?"  
"Out"  
"Fine, I am not even going to argue with you"  
Foreman made his exit, leaving House and Cuddy to it.

"So my team have a case, you and I are here alone"  
She smiled she knew he was up to something

"What are you playing at?"  
He made her close her eyes; he took the present out of the bag

"Here"

She looked down at her hands and saw a small box

"Thanks"

"Well open it, then you can thank me properly"  
She slowly undid the ribbon tying the box. It was wrapped to perfection he thought.

"Wow"

There was a silver bracelet engraved.

"What does it say?" he asked sarcastically

"To a wonderful boss, with love Greg House"

She smiled with delight; they hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks.

"Happy birthday"  
"And I thought you had forgotten"  
"Hell no"

Phew he thought, thank god the vicodin woke him up.

He limped leaving Cuddy in his office to the door to go find his team.

Cuddy decided to wait to tell him off about the vicodin.

Tuesday – House had decided to sleep in the office, he had the best nights sleep ever. He was all happy and jolly when his team walked in

"Morning troops, and how are we all today?"  
"Fine" Was the collected tired response

"So our little 10 year old, has a fever and is worn out by the sports"

"Correct"  
"We ruled out meningitis yesterday" Thirteen piped up with.

"Okay, good"  
"Your praising us?" asked Taub stunned at this revelation

"No, duh I just want you to figure out what's wrong with this dude and then I can go sleep"  
Taub shook his head in disgust.

"Sleep would be nice" Thirteen mumbled

"Wow okay, sleepy heads" House shouted, then opening his drawer and getting a sound horn out

"Don't you dare" Foreman said who had just arrived with coffee

"Hmm, coffee, all tired whose party?"  
"None"

House put his finger on the horn and was about to sound it when Foreman piped up  
"We were all testing the patient last night, the kid had heart failure twice"

"So why isn't it up on the board?"  
"HOUSE" Cuddy shouted walking in to the meeting

"Just ruddy fix him, go!" House ordered, they decided to do as they were told.

House turned to her and smiled

"Don't look like that, I need to tell you off"  
"Sorry"

"What?" shocked by this sorry

"I said sorry, you'll be asking why I am taking the vicodin, why I ordered the woman on the desk to get me more"

She simply nodded

"How the hell did you know all of that?"  
"Tasks in your outlook, very revealing"

She growled at him folding her arms

"I think you…I'll see you later" he said kissing her on the cheek as he went by. House was about to say what he thought she should pick as her dress for the hospital ball. But Wilson had just walked by the office with Peter.

Again he watched them from the balcony, he saw them hold hands for longer, but decided that Wilson was pretending. He said nothing when he saw Wilson for his lunch.

Wednesday – This to House was a non-day to start off with, Wilson had not confided anything at lunch yesterday, but House noted that he was talking always about girls and Cuddy. House was now confused.

"Taub my good duckling and how are you today?"  
"We have a problem"  
"Do we?"  
Taub stood there in the corridor and looked sternly at House

"Don't tell me the patient is….." he looked quizzically at Tuab's face

"DEAD" he said after a while

"Correct" Taub answered  
House face dropped in horror.

The rest of the team appeared, they slowly walked in to Houses office. House was now on his chair bouncing his ball.

Foreman was about to speak

"I will ask the questions" House said sternly

"Thirteen, how did the kid die?"  
"Heart attack"  
"Taub did you do a full history"  
Taub went silent, Thirteen nudged him and whispered "Don't you dare"  
"Fine, Foreman please go get Dr Cuddy"

Foreman moaned but did as requested.

Thirteen and Taub stood in silence, watching the ball bounce against the wall.

House said nothing

"House, what is it?" Cuddy said rushing in, with Foreman close behind

"Team go sit in the office downstairs, do not talk to anyone or do anything"

Cuddy looked shocked and in distress at this

"House?"  
"What did Foreman tell you?"  
"Well the patient is dead and you were grilling the team?"  
"Correct, well they did kill a kid"  
"What? How can you be sure?"  
"The kid had cancer, if they had bothered to a full history they would of worked it out"

"Where were you?"  
"Cuddy, don't. I was watching them, but as you have often said its about time they should do a case on their own"

Cuddy sighed.

She didn't know what to do

"Suspend them for two weeks. But go and ask them to go to the morgue, I shall show you all what should have been done"  
She decided this wasn't a bad idea

"Two weeks?"  
"Yes, they need to learn Cuddy" House was firm in his answers and orders. He didn't care what his team did and had done, but deep down he knew that on his watch they had messed up.

House was sat in the morgue, with the boys body covered up. His team along with Cuddy appeared about ten minutes later.

"Welcome to the world of death" House said

"Why are we here?" asked Foreman scared of the fact that he and the team had been suspended for two weeks.

"Taub, please uncover the body"

He did, as he pulled it back, he winced as he saw several bruises on the kids back

"Didn't see them did we"  
"no" said Taub

"Thirteen, you are fired, you missed suspected child abuse, you know longer can work under me"

"The rest of you your suspended"

Cuddy didn't move, Thirteen looked at her pleading with her

"No sorry, he's right"

"What did kill him?" asked Taub  
"Cancer, Wilson did a test as I asked him too, the kid had terminal cancer and only had a few weeks"

He covered the boy's body back up.

He stopped at Cuddy

"Are the parents still here?"  
"Yes, ummm"  
"I will tell them"  
"House"

"It be fine"

The rest of the team left the hospital, Thirteen asked Cuddy what other jobs were available, she suspended her for a month and then said she can work in the clinic.

House limped up the stairs, he reached in to his jacket pocket and found a vicodin.

He swallowed hard and then went up in to the parents room.

"Hi I am Dr Gregory House"  
"hi" said the father

"You here about our Craig?"  
House nodded

"Finally some answers"  
"I am afraid he died from an infection which basically stopped his heart."  
"But I thought these things can be treated?" asked the father

"Yes, my team missed it, for which I am truly sorry, however"  
"HOWEVER" shouted the father

"Please sir, I know you are upset. But I have to tell you that Craig was dying from cancer, he had weeks to live. There is no reason I can give which will justify my teams actions. I wish I had been here, but they are now suspended and fired." House said, looking at the father. Both were standing up at this point.

He looked at the mother, she was in tears. He walked out of the room to give them space.

House had said that angrily. He knew standing up to the father was not in his nature.

He went in to his office and sat and cried his heart out. He felt devastated by this loss.

Wednesday – House limped in to work, he saw Peter and Wilson hugging.

"Wow he's gay" he thought

"House" Wilson shouted

"hey honey how are you?"  
"Okay, okay I will explain later. Please can I ask you something?"  
"Yes"  
"I heard you were devastated about that boys death?"  
"Yeah its crap, I got to do my clinic duty all day"  
"Why?"  
"Just want to be nice to Cuddy"  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. See you later darling" House said smiling and laughing at Wilson who was trying to be gay he thought.

Thursday – House sat in his office and threw his ball over and over again against the wall

"Okay what have you done?" said Cuddy storming in to his office

"Good morning to you too" House said softly

"I was away yesterday and I have just heard that you did 18 hours of clinic"  
"Can I have a sticker?" he said childlike

She smiled

"Maybe. But why?"  
"I was feeling guilty. I will see you later" House said, he couldn't believe he had just admitted that. But he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. He then limped out of the office.

Friday – Well that for House was a busy day, he had stayed in the hospital all night.

Having done clinic duty all day yesterday and decided to do some more.

Wilson and Cuddy met up in her office

"What's wrong with House" asked Cuddy

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has done three days solid of Clinic"  
Wilson dropped to his seat

"Wilson?"

"I know he was feeling bad at that young boys death"  
"He said he was feeling guilty"  
"Well when I saw him I could tell he had been crying"

They both sat there worried about House, wondering if this was a new illness. Wondering if House was actually House.

House then limped in making them both jump

"Hey, you free tomorrow night Wilson?"

"Erm yes"  
"You free Sunday Cuddy?"  
"Yes"  
"okay, Wilson see you tomorrow night at 7, Cuddy see you Sunday morning at 10 will come round"

He smiled at both of them.

What was he up too? They both thought.


	2. This was something else

Saturday – House had now cleaned, he heard the door bell ring.

He limped over to the door

"Evening" he greeted Wilson with

"Good evening, House" he replied as they walked through the door

"You've cleaned up"  
House smiled

"You've noticed"  
"Of course"  
"Beer?"  
Wilson starred at him wondering why House had wasted that breath with that question.

"Sorry, just checking, take a seat"  
"Err thanks"

**House POV**

"Why did I ask that? Why am I trying to be nice?" I thought to myself

I bent down; my leg couldn't take the weight. I smiled as I found some beers in the top fridge.

"So do you like boiled or egg fried rice?" I asked Wilson who was now on the sofa

"Egg" he shouted

I phoned through to the takeaway place and ordered a large egg fried rice.

"Where's my beer?" he then shouted

"Coming dear" I said sarcastically, I had to be careful he may not open up to me.

I limped back in to the lounge and handed him his beer

"What?" I asked wondering why he frowned at me

"Your leg"

"Yes I have two, so do you" I said smiling

He frowned at me

"Yes it's hurting me like crazy"

"Sit" he said

"Why? Dinner is cooking"  
"Dinner can wait"  
I sat on the sofa

He lifted my leg

"OOOWWWWW!"

"worse than I thought" he said

"Wilson, don't you dare do that again"

**Wilson's POV**

"Just be thankful"

"Thankful?" he said with what looked to me as tears running down his face

"That Cuddy didn't see that" Why did I say that? I couldn't care about Cuddy.

He humphed. I smelt the dinner

"Don't worry I will finish the dinner"

The takeaway guy appeared and gave me the rice. The stir fry with Houses secret sauce was ready to be served.

"Thanks" he replied when I gave him his dinner on a lap tray for him

We sat and ate for a while in silence.

I wondered if House wanted to know about Peter, I guess so, but I didn't know why he was seeing Cuddy tomorrow. I wanted to know.

"So then Wilson, want pudding?"  
"Not yet"  
"Hmm, so how's Peter?"  
"He is fine thanks"  
"Good"  
"That's all?" I asked wondering why he hadn't pushed

"Yeah, what else I am supposed to say" he asked

"You mean you don't want to know if I am seeing him or not?"  
"I think your pretending"  
"Well done House you've figured it out!"

"Really?"

"Yes"  
"Why are you pretending"  
"I am pretending because I wanted to try it out"  
He looked at me with his blue eyes, I felt something as he moved to make his stretched out leg more comfortable.

I did like to think I was pretending, but then I found myself looking at his muscles, good god he was fit. Agghhh what am I doing I thought, is this me or is this him?

**House POV**

"Pudding" I said as I slowly got up off the sofa

My leg was hurting too much now, I couldn't walk without feeling sick, but I knew the pudding would calm things down.

"House"  
"Don't fuss Wilson, its not you"  
He raised his hands in submission

Now where did I put that desert, shit I thought bottom fridge. I bent down, my leg screamed with pain, I felt my leg crumble beneath me, I screamed as I fell.

**Wilson's POV**

"HOUSE, are you okay?" I shouted as I heard a thump. I jumped up off the chair, wondering why there was silence.

I walked in to the kitchen and saw him there next to the fridge again with tears running down his face.

"Good god House" I said looking at his leg, it looked like it had broken but I wasn't sure. My mind racing, I didn't know what to do or feel.

"Sit next to me" he said

I sat down on the cold kitchen floor right next to him. I closed the fridge door once I had gotten the pudding out.

I reached on the side for the two spoons that he had already gotten out

"Open wide" I said to him trying to make him smile. I loved his smile.

He opened his mouth, the spoon full of strawberry cheesecake entered, he sat there for a while and savoured the taste.

"How was that?" I asked

"Delicious"  
"More?"  
"No you eat some"

I did, I saw his face ease slightly maybe his pain was easing

"Wilson"  
"Yes House"

"Hug me?"  
"I'll get a chair, you'll feel better than a hug"  
He smiled. I felt the urge to kiss him…

He looked at me again with his puppy dog blue eyes.

Our faces grew closer, he grabbed me and hugged me. Did he know what I was feeling? I was starting to panic.

"Now you can kiss me" he whispered in my ear.  
I took a few seconds, but his warm hand went on to my cheek, his strong hand held me firm. I lent in and our lips touched.

We then kissed.

It lasted for a while.

He smiled at me. And pointed to the chair.

**House POV**

"Thanks" as Wilson pulled me up on to the kitchen chair  
I wondered about the kiss, it felt right, it felt wrong, I wasn't sure. But I decided that it was mutual between us.

"You okay" I asked him as he sat on the kitchen stool drinking beer  
"In shock"  
"Was it not good?"  
"Actually it was"  
"Want to stay over?"  
"Umm"  
"That's a yes then" What did I just say? OMG! I screamed in my head, was my best friend about to see the sensitive side of me. Hmm this could be fun another part of me said.

"Okay sure" Wilson said

"Good, I do think you will have to help me to bed though"  
"No problem"  
"What did you think of the kiss House?"

I didn't know what to say, my leg was feeling a little better now.

At least it wasn't broken, it looked swollen.

I leaned over to him and looked at him wondering how to phrase exactly how I was feeling.

"Your leg" he mumbled

"Crutches" I said pointing to the cupboard

He jumped up and got them out, and was in more shock when he saw how tidy it was.

"So you were saying, how you felt" he said when he gave me the crutches.

"Well" I balanced on them, I felt my heart sink when I held on to them I didn't need this again.

I hobbled over to him

I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Well?" I asked

"That's a good enough answer for me"

We kissed some more, it felt good, it felt like I should have done this a while back.

"Bedroom?" I whispered in his ear

He simply nodded.

We slowly walked there, not just because of my leg, but because we kissed some more along the way. I felt happy, yes happy, I didn't know what to do, but I just decided not to stop this feeling.

"House"  
"yes Wilson"

"This feels weird"  
"I know, but good though"

"yes" he replied.

We entered the bedroom, I didn't want to take things all the way. I was worried about Wilson.

**Wilson's POV**

"House, please just come out of the bathroom, I am dying for a pee"  
"Sorry"  
He opened the door for me and I ran in, It wasn't very romantic I know, but the beer had decided to go through my system.

As I stood in the bathroom, I heard House in the bedroom.

"Honey I'm waiting" he called, now he was teasing.

I stood there watching him get comfortable under the duvet.

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed

"I don't want too much to happen"  
"I know" he replied softly

Was I seeing the sensitive side of House? I couldn't be.  
I clambered in to bed and snuggled up to him.

He stroked my hair, it was calming.

We kissed some more.

Then it was morning.

I awoke hearing sniffing coming from the side of the bed

"House"  
"Morning" he mumbled

"You okay"  
"it's my leg, it ruddy hurts"  
He was crying in pain, I didn't know what else to do except hold his hand so that he didn't feel alone. I held it tight, he squeezed as the pain increased.

"I need to get to Cuddy's" he said

"Well I don't think you can go there, not in this state"  
He looked at me frowning but then said

"Fine she can come here" he said that smiling.

We then got up, I cooked him breakfast. I could see the pain subsiding as he ate, it seemed the more he ate the less it hurt.  
"Thanks" he said finishing his fry up. I simply smiled and picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher. "A dishwasher?" I suddenly realised there it was a brand spanking new one

"Yes, well more time for fun that way" he said with his cute grin on his face.

"I'll call you?" he said  
we hugged and kissed goodbye. I missed him the second he closed the door.

**Houses POV**

I smiled as I closed the door, I would call him later so that he knew I was okay.

I wanted more last night felt good, very good I thought.

I rang Cuddy

"Hey" I said

"Hi House, I hope your not cancelling on me?" she said yawning

"Nope, I just cant ride my bike over, so can you come over here?"  
"Sure."

It was a simple phone call. I didn't want to worry her, but I just wanted to spend a day with my new best friend, considering now I was having a relationship with my old best friend.

I greeted her at the door

"Hey" she said frowning at the sight of crutches

"Don't frown" I said

"Sorry, I just…"  
"I know"  
We gave each other a little hug and walked in to the lounge.

Cuddy was shocked at seeing the place tidy

"Oh my" she said when she saw the bedroom  
"That's Wilson's fault" I shouted  
"What? Why?"  
"Oh he was over here last night"  
"he slept in your bed?" she said as she joined me on the couch in the lounge  
"Err yeah didn't want to leave him on the couch"  
She didn't react, why did she know already?

I starred at her

She looked back and smiled. I still felt something for her, but nothing like feelings I had for Wilson.

**Cuddy's POV**

I stood there, looking at him. I wondered if my gut instincts were right, had House actually turned gay? I was happy for him, Wilson would be stable for him,

I had to tell him about my new boyfriend.

"House what am I doing here?"  
"You're my new best friend?"  
"Why?"  
"Wilson and I started something last night and I would like that to continue, but I need a new best friend"  
"Oh my word, your gay?"  
He nodded, but he looked happy  
"Whose your boyfriend?" he suddenly asked me

"How did you know?"  
"Tell me then I tell you"  
"Rob Jones from Radiology"

"He is cute"  
"HOUSE" I shouted at him

He just smiled at me, how long had he been that way inclined.

"I'm pleased for you" he said

"Really?"  
" No I am having you on, of course I want you to be happy, I want both of us to be happy"  
Could I really be hearing this from House?

Was this possible.

I missed him though; those strong arms looked inviting for a hug.

We hugged. It felt good friendly.

**Houses POV**

I looked at her and smiled.

"why am I here?" she asked

"I wanted to tell you first"  
"What that your gay?"

"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Because I care for you"  
"But we didn't do anything House"  
"I know" I could feel my eyes watering up.

All this crying made me feel bad, I couldn't stop it, was this the gay thing to do?

"Seriously House"  
I looked at her, her face growled at me, to see if I was being serious or not.

I walked over to her and kissed her.  
"I know we never did anything, but I need you as a friend"  
"Why the kiss?" she muttered

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. The phone then rang.

"Hello"  
"Hi House its Peter"  
"Hi"

"look can I come over?"  
"no I am busy"  
"Okay see u soon" he said menacingly

I slammed the phone down

Cuddy had gone to the bathroom, when I rang Wilson.

He had told me that Peter was angry about something, but Wilson hadn't told him anything.

I worried.

"Cuddy"

"Yes House"  
"Shall we go out?"  
"Sure"  
We decided to go to our favourite restaurant.

**Peters POV**

I arrived at Houses flat, his bike was still outside, I hoped he was still inside.

I knocked on the front door

"HOUSE" I shouted through the letter box when no-one answered

I broke in.

No-one noticed.

I was angry at him. I had followed Wilson last night and saw him with House. The bastard had stolen my toy.

I trashed his place and left a note

"Watch your back"

I laughed as I left.

I then saw House being dropped off a while later. I saw him go in to his flat. He didn't do anything, I looked again from my hide out across the street.

"Why don't u call the police"  
I felt something bash me on the back of my head. I went out cold.


	3. The little man

**HOUSE POV**

I waved goodbye to my new best friend and laughed as I thought of ways to steal her lunch on Monday.

"What the hell?" I thought as I saw scrapes by the door lock

I slowly walked in wondering if someone had been in my room and sure enough it tragically didn't disappoint.

I saw the note, I read it and it sent a shiver down my spine. I was worried for Wilson and I was worried that this physco Peter was going to give more trouble.

I smiled as I saw the curtains twitch across the road. It was obvious he had been watching. I rang Wilson

"hey" he said

"How are you?" I asked really wanting to know

"I'm fine thanks"  
"Er Peter trashed my place"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, me and Cuddy were out"  
"Do you want me to come over?" he asked I could hear him getting his overnight bag ready.  
I needed him and I needed him now

"Yes please"  
I shut my cell. A light got switched on over the other side of the road, I saw a woman scream. I wondered what she had found.

I shut my curtains and waited for Wilson. What was taking him so long already!

A gentle knock on the door a few minutes later, it was Wilson.

I opened the door

As soon as he got in the door I pinned him to it kissing him passionately

I held him tight; I closed my eyes feeling myself get lost in the kiss.

He simply smiled and then growled as he saw me wince in pain.

My leg was still bad, but to perform the kiss, I felt it just couldn't be done on crutches.

"Sorry" I whispered

"I don't want to see you in that much pain House"  
I smiled, I got my crutches which were next to the front door and I put my weight on them.

Then the horror of the flat being trashed came in to his view.

He pushed me gently on to the sofa; I wondered what was this man up to? Was I about to get really lucky?

Nope, he put my leg up on the stool and then started clearing up.

I threw the odd insult

"You've missed at bit" I said as he vacuumed the carpet

"Well never mind" he replied sulkily

"Don't sulk"  
"Why? You sulk"  
"Don't"  
"Do"

"Don't"  
"Hell you do"

"Anyway where is my I've finished cleaning darling kiss?" I said smiling like a kid.

"Don't know, you haven't asked"

I looked up at him after he had put the vacuum away.  
"We need to talk" he said

"We can do the rest of the house later" I mumbled, I was suddenly feeling scared that talking would ruin this feel good factor.

**Wilson's POV**

I saw his concern on his face. I felt bad about his flat, was it my fault? Was this my doing?

I just wanted to know where I and House were going.

Is this is a relationship

"House don't worry"  
"But..."  
"Sssh"

He made some room on the sofa, I sat next to him.  
"I want to know if you are toying with me"  
"No, I would like to try a relationship"  
I sat there and wondered if he was really serious about it all. We both had failed relationships before, I didn't know if we should commit. We hadn't even had a proper date.

"Were you always gay?" I asked suddenly out of the blue

He looked at me in shock

"Hmm well how jealous are you?" he asked

"Oh no, I don't think I should of asked this question"  
He laughed, it was good to see him laughing.

"Yes I had one relationship with a young man many years ago"  
"Wow, how come you've never said"  
"Well Wilson, for some reason we haven't kissed before"  
True I thought, very true

"I'll make you a deal" I said  
"A deal, hmm sounds interesting"  
"Take me out on a date and then I will commit to you for a relationship"  
"Hmmm I assume you mean if the date goes well"  
"Indeed" I said, looking in to his deep blue eyes.

I wanted to just sit there all night and kiss him and relax with him.

"What did Peter want from you?"  
"Just to watch my back"

"What are you going to do?" I said worried

"I don't know, I hope he just gets the message."

I worried some more, he could see it on my face I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have seen Peter before seeing House.

"Sorry" I said

"Don't be sorry Wilson, you and I are fine, we are always fine"  
He smiled in his extremely cute way. He hobbled over to the piano and played some relaxing music.

**Peters POV**

Earlier I had woken to some stupid woman screaming in my ear and a man looking angrily at me.

They called the police, now I was stuck in a cell all because of House.

I called my friends to come bail me out, but they refused said it would do me good to be locked up for a few days.  
I sat there quietly planning in my head my next move on House and there was stupid old Wilson.

I had pretended to him that I was still gay when I saw him one night in a gay bar in town….

"Hey Wilson""  
"Hey Peter"  
"What you have to drink"  
"Oh just one of them nice looking cocktails."

I placed our order, I sat with him and we talked some more. He had told me about Amber and how his failed relationships made him wonder if he was gay or not.

"Well try it" I said  
He had nodded, then fell asleep. I took him out, the bouncers didn't realise they just thought it was some boozed up kid who had a good night. I dumped him in the back of my car and took him to his.

When he had sobered up I remember him asking what the hell happened

"Good, so we didn't do anything"  
"Hell no, but you and I will go out"  
"Why?"  
"Because you owe me now Wilson, so no getting anyone else"  
He stormed out.

The next day I rang him and we smoothed things over.

But what he didn't know was that I would own him.

I decided to let him feel I was just a friend, it all worked until House came in to that picture.

I slept in my cell for two days. When I was released I decided to put my new plan in to action.

**Cuddys POV**

House turned up on time for work, or so I assumed.

"House"

"Hey"  
"What are you doing? You look knackered"  
Wilson happened to walk past as that time but sad "not me" with his hands raised high

"I cant believe you two are really having some sort of relationship"  
"Nope, first date tonight, then relationship" House said to me as he dipped his hand in to the nurses lollypop jar.

He was smiling like a child

"Nervous?" I said to him

"Hmmm" He simply said

"So anyways why are you knackered?"  
"Been in clinic since oooh whilst you were sleeping"  
I looked at him in shock.  
"You didn't sleep either? Did you? " I asked, thinking that House was about to crash on me

He walked off, he didn't want to talk about it, but he probably needed to.

I let him limp off to the lift, then I noticed something

"House" I said hoping he would hold the lift for me

He didn't. I wondered why he had no crutches, considering how bad his leg was the other day

"Shit" I thought, I caught up with Wilson

"Hey Cuddy"  
"Wilson, why is House not using his crutches"  
"I'll kill him" He replied

He stormed out of his office, not caring about anything. Went in to Houses office and all I could hear was shouting….

**Wilson's POV**

"HOUSE" I shouted at him

"hi" he simply said  
"Get back on your ruddy crutches will you!"

He smiled at me, looking as cute and as handsome as ever.

"Oh don't give me that excuse"  
"Keep shouting" he said quietly

I did

He had already closed the blinds, he stood up grabbed his crutches from the side and then started kissing me. It felt good. It felt naughty.

I wondered why he had done this, had he done this on purpose?

We then stopped. I smiled and said

"You did it on purpose"  
"Yes, sorry, just needed company"

"okay, please just use your crutches"  
He smiled. I left the room after making sure I didn't look like I had been up to mischief.

I went back in to my office and Cuddy stormed in to Houses.

**Houses POV**

I smiled once Wilson had left. I missed him, I really did, I had played a game with him I felt bad about it, I would apologise later.

Cuddy stormed in to my office

"Don't you shout at Wilson" she screamed at me

"He's my boyfriend I do what the hell I like"  
"Seems like he has ensured you are on your crutches though"  
"yes Mom"  
I smiled at her, my eyes felt extremely heavy.

"Do you have a case for me" I enquired

"No not today"

"I need a case, Cuddles"  
She looked at me, I had used her favourite nickname

"Okay, but you need a team"  
"Fine, how long have I got?"  
"10 mins" she said stunned by this question

"okay, I will meet you in my meeting room with my new team in 10 mins"  
"House. what are you up to? DON'T Steal my staff" she shouted at me as I hobbled out of my office on these horrid crutches.

I hobbled out of the hospital. I went faster as I saw Cameron's face look worried about me as I passed her. I didn't need tea and sympathy now.

I did wonder how Chase was, I always did find him attractive.

I spent my time looking round a few shops, they were busy though and I felt a little vulnerable in case that Peter was on the loose.

I found what I required and then went back to work after grabbing a pizza. I didn't know where I was taking Wilson out tonight, was I taking him out or was he taking me out? Hmm I wondered, but I knew the little man was going to make me happy.

I phoned him on the way back in to work

"Hey Honey"  
"Hey" he said quietly

"I just need to know from you are you taking me out or is it the other way round?"  
"Hmm let me see, I think for our first date you can take me then our 2nd one I will take you?"  
"There is going to be more?"  
"Well depends how well you are behaving. But I gotta go now, going to tell a 6 year old she has lukemina."

"okay little man, missing you" I suddenly said without realising it. It felt good to say that to him. It felt instinctive.

I felt for him. But I knew deep down I couldn't do his job, so I had always respected him for that.

I met Cameron in the entrance of the hospital

"Hey House"  
"Hey Cameron, what can I do for you?"  
"I heard your going out with Wilson"  
"Yes I am gay, so what can I do for you?"  
She smiled at me

"I am happy for you" she then said

"Thanks"  
We both then walked away, it was good to see her smile.

"Where's my case?" I asked Cuddy I stormed in to her office, well limped my leg was hurting so much now I felt nauseous.

"Team?"  
"Office"

"Okay, his name is Peter Somas"

My face dropped, I felt even worse, and this was the bastard that had trashed my place.

"House? Are you okay?"  
I shook my head; I fell on to her couch

"House talk to me?"  
" This is the guy who trashed my place. He owns Wilson"  
"Oh my god, I'll call the police"  
"Thanks, I'll go save his life"  
"House…don't"  
I ignored her, yes I wanted the cops to come and arrest him, but I wanted to confront the little git. I was angry.

"House"  
"Hey Wilson"  
"You okay? You look ill?"  
"Peter is here he is my next case"  
"Don't do anything rash"  
Silence

"Please" he said

I turned to him I could see the fear in his eyes

I held him  
I then left and went in to Peter's room.

**Peters POV**

I had tried to put my plan in to action when I was suddenly in pain. It wasn't long after being let out of the police cells. All I could hear were people saying "Call 911" I woke up in hospital with none other than Dr Greg House looking at me

"House"  
"Peter"  
"Don't kill me"  
"Your not worth it" he said I was disappointed in him I thought he would of taken the opportunity to get rid of me.

"What's wrong with me?"  
"Don't know"  
"You're a man of a few words"  
"Look…" he said grabbing my wrist, it screamed in pain

"Hmm interesting" he said

"Look what?" I asked

"Please just leave me and Wilson alone"  
"Sure" I said

He did some tests, I tried to ignore the pain.

I then went for some scans.  
"Am I dying?"  
"Don't think so" House said

"Where's your ducklings?" I asked

"Well there busy"  
"They don't know your gay?"  
"They do"  
"House" I screamed the pain was unbearable

I woke up about an hour later, he smiled at me wondering if I was still alive.

"What happened?" I asked House who seemed to be caring all of a sudden

"Well your real sick, you collapsed on me, but I figured out what's wrong"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, you are now going for surgery, see you later"  
I was suddenly given a shot of something, I noticed my dad looking at me through the ward doors.

"Dad?"

**House POV**

Good I thought, a simple brain tumour, I knew Peter didn't want to hurt me or Wilson it was where the tumour was. I called Cuddy and told her to let the charges go, now there was a medical reason for his behaviour.

Wilson walked in to my office

"I hear you have a team?" he asked

I pointed

He laughed.  
"How's Peter?"  
"He has a brain tumour its what's been causing his anger"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"So where are you taking me? I need to know what to wear"  
I laughed it reminded me of my date with Cameron she had asked the same thing

"House what are you laughing at"  
"You remind me of Cameron, hmm jeans and a t-shirt"

"Are you sure?"  
"Hell yeah"  
"I am guessing nowhere posh"  
"Oh its posh, just relaxed posh"  
"House, how can you have relaxed posh"  
I smiled, I got up from my chair and held his face

"You just can" I kissed him on the cheek

Cuddy had just walked in

"Sorry was I interrupting?"  
"Er no, sorry" Wilson said

"Its okay Cuddles, I was just telling Wilson what he needs to wear for tonight's date"  
She smiled. Wilson took his leave.

"Where are your new team?"  
"There"  
She turned to the office, around the big brown table was 3 bears and a lion I had brought them from the toyshop. They had medical books, it looked pretty convincing.

"Very funny" she said

I smiled.

"Peter is still doing well in surgery" she said  
"Good, I'm pleased" I knew it would be a while before he was out.  
"So where are you taking Wilson"  
"Out to somewhere really special"  
She gave me that look  
"Look I cant tell you, he'll use his special Wilson powers and get it out of you. I am not spolling it for him"  
"You are nervous though?"  
"Yes you know I am"  
"House don't be it will be fine"  
"I am scared Cuddy, Petrified"  
"Of what?.. this is Wilson"  
"Of hurting him"

**The Date (Houses view)**

Wilson arrived at my place for seven, he was looking so hot in his freshly ironed jeans and t-shirt

"Good evening" I said

"Evening to you to" he replied

"So where to?"  
"Out my dear" I replied

"I'm driving?" he asked

"No I have a taxi waiting"  
Cuddy was sat in her car  
"Sorry was eager to know where House was going to take you"

Wilson smiled looked concerned

I held his hand

We cuddled up together in the back

I could see Cuddles looking at me smiling away to herself

I smiled back.

We arrived, Wilson was looking puzzled

"The outdoors?" he looked around not knowing where his jumper was, it was a little chilly

I handed one of mine as we got out of the car

"Thanks" he muttered.

Cuddy waved goodbye and drove off

In a secluded place, all laid out was a hot picnic. A BBQ had been lit and I had already ensured wine had been poured

"This is nice" Wilson said  
"Nice?"

"Yes, nice House, just nice"  
I smiled, it was good to see him smile.  
We talked and talked and ate some more.

After the picnic I took him by the hand pulling him upwards

"Time for a walk" I said

He didn't know what to say. My leg hurt though but I had to tolerate it.

There by the river, the moon shining down on us both glistening in the water.

I thought how romantic…

**Wilson's POV**

I arrived at Houses for dead on seven I really didn't like being late. That I had worked out had been a downfall of my other marriages…Hmm marrying House?! I laughed.

He opened the door, he had on his rough denim jeans his t-shirt that he knew was my favourite.

We didn't embrace but that was nice, we would have probably just made out instead.

I wasn't impressed that Cuddy was driving us, I thought it would be all round the hospital but I was glad deep down it wasn't some seedy taxi driver that would look down on us for being gay.

House noticed by concern at Cuddy driving, he smiled in his usual cute way and grabbed my hand.

I held it tight.

I didn't know where we were, until I spotted the river, I didn't know any places down this way but I liked the surprise factor.

It was different, it was nice I could smell the BBQ as we walked round to a secluded place. I had on his jumper, I was cold but he was there looking all macho. I could smell his scent on me, it felt comforting and nice.

"This is nice" I said as we sat and ate

"Nice?" he replied, in a surprised fashion. I noticed his dislike to being called nice, but I smiled and continued

"Yes nice House, just nice"

We both smiled, it was good, healthy.

He grabbed me as he said time for a walk. I wondered and worried about his leg, I didn't know how far we would be walking but I ensured we went slow so as not to put strain on him.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Isn't this romantic?" he said smiling

House romantic? Good lord I have changed him .. nah I suddenly thought.

"Yes actually it is"

He pulled me to him as we stopped by the edge of the river, it was warm and cosy next to him.

We looked over at the river, I could see the moon glistening on the water, he then turned to face me I wondered what this lovable rogue was up too…

**Houses POV**

I turned to Wilson, I smiled at him and we then kissed, it felt good and different. It was feeling more natural, more long term.

"Wilson"  
"Yes House"

"I want this to be more long term"  
He didn't answer, had I just screwed this one up already?

I still waited for an answer, I delved in to my pocket I took out a small paper bag

"What's this?"  
"He speaks"  
"He does and he is pondering the question"  
"open this" I said handing him the bag

He opened it and peered inside

He smiled

"Date two tomorrow"  
I smiled as he looked at me and said that.

"House done good?" I asked

"Yes" he simply replied. We kissed for a while, no tongues just a nice pleasant kiss.

We spent some more time walking along the river, I then rang Cuddy

"Hey Cuddles"  
"Hey House, how are you both?"  
"Little man needs his sleep"  
"You've warn him out already?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll be there in 10"

It wasn't that late, but Wilson was tired and I was going to see him tomorrow. Cuddles turned up in exactly ten minutes, we climbed in the back. She went to Wilson's first

"Thanks" I said kissing him  
He smiled, he kept the jumper on and mumbled "Thanks" he was too tired.

"Jump in the front House" Cuddy said  
I did, I then saw the concern on her face

"What's wrong"  
"Its Peter"

I looked at her

"He died a few minutes ago"

I sat there in silence as we drove to the hospital.

I would tell Wilson in the morning.

As we arrived Peters Dad was outside having a cigarette, he ignored us as we drove past in to the car park

"He didn't look well" Cuddy said

"No, I bet he wants to talk to me"

Cuddy nodded, but hadn't realised there was more to this than just Peters death.

As we walked in to my office, Peters Dad was there standing waiting

"Greg" he said

"Jonathan" I replied

"A word"  
"Sure"  
Cuddy left us

He hit me in the stomach, I didn't feel the rest I was out cold. Chest was hurting, pounding. I heard him leave.

I fumbled for my cell.

"Cuddy…."

**Cuddy's POV**

"House?" I said

"Help" he said faintly

I hung up, and rushed downstairs to his office. I saw him not moving on the floor.

I called for a crash cart and security.

"HOUSE"

I shouted at him.

We gave him CPR; he awoke not knowing where he was or what had happened.

I then had to phone Wilson

"Wilson" he said tiredly

"Sorry Wilson, its Cuddy, you need to come to the hospital"  
"What's happened?"  
"It's House"

House was moved in to intensive care once Chase had finished cleaning him up.  
"Four broken ribs, a broken jaw and bruising to the brain" Chase said to me as he came out of the ward.

"Shit" I said

"Have they found this Jonathan?" he asked

"No, they haven't yet"  
"Cuddy" Wilson suddenly said behind me

Chase and I took him in to the relatives room  
"Bloody hell. Why would Jonathan do this?"

"We have no idea"  
Foreman then appeared

"Cuddy, can I have a word?"  
"Sure"  
I left the room, Wilson looked how I felt, sick.

"He keeps having seizures, I think he may have epilepsy"  
"Thanks keep him monitored all night, and keep me informed, I will be here in the hospital all night"  
"Sure"  
Chase had stayed with Wilson

I went back in to the room as I told Wilson he broke down.  
It was a long night, House had several seizures, nearly crashing twice. Wilson was on the coffee wondering when his boyfriend would recover.

The only bit of good news was that we had got a picture from the CCTV of this Jonathan and it was all over the news.

I slept on the couch of my office for what didn't seem that long.

I was awoken a few hours later by my phone ringing

"Is this Lisa Cuddy?" the man said

"Yes, who is this?"  
"The one that's hopefully killed House"  
"You cant hide away" I said

"Oh I don't plan too, I just want to ensure my secrets don't get out"  
"What secrets?"  
"I'll be in touch soon"

He hung up on me.

"Was that traced?" I asked the policeman who was standing out of my office

"Yes mam"

They just better get him I thought.

House didn't wake up for days, Wilson was on the coffee every day and didn't want to sleep.

Was this true love I was seeing between the boys?

"Wilson" I whispered in his ear

He was lying next to House on the bed, it was a cute picture but one we should never had to see.

"Sorry to wake you, they've found Jonathan"  
"When?" he whispered

"He's dead"


	4. The Secret

James Wilson sat there, not knowing what the hell had just happened in his life. All he knew House was ill, Jonathan was now dead and he was in love.

Cuddy returned from her lunch that Wilson had made her go to

"How is he?" she asked him as he walked in to her office

"Better, he keeps having fits"  
She smiled, she knew she couldn't make anything feel good right now

"You had dinner yet?"  
"No" he replied grumpily

She rang the takeaway and ordered a pizza for him, it was the only thing she could do for him. She felt how bad it would be if her and Rob were in this situation.

"I don't know why he was involved with that Jonathan"  
"Something about secrets" Cuddy replied not knowing what that meant

"I think I will go over his apartment"  
"You have his key?"  
Wilson delved into his trouser pocket and pulled out the little paper bag that House had given him on their first date

Cuddy smiled

"What?"  
"I'm sorry its so just cute"

Wilson laughed with her

House cute? Good grief he thought things had changed.

"House cute?" Wilson said worrying what he would find

"I know, but I guess he can be"

"Well I will eat then go over to his apartment"

Cuddy nodded

She knew Wilson was putting a brave face on, but she knew the secret of Jonathan had to be found. Something had to answer these many questions whilst House was still suffering.

She left Wilson to it and walked down in to the ward where House laid. Every so often he would have a fit some worse than others, but it was reassuring news from Foreman

"The epilepsy drugs are working" he said as he caught her unaware

"Sorry" he replied realising she was in a trance

"That's okay, that's good news"  
"Where is Wilson?" he asked wanting to reassure him that his boyfriend was getting better  
"I think he is going to Houses apartment, we want to see if this Jonathan means anything to him"  
Foreman smiled and left her watching

Wilson had indeed left the hospital and travelled to Houses apartment, he smiled as he took his brand new key out of the bag

"Hmm" he muttered

The key didn't fit

"Okay, where the spare one" he said as he lifted the mat

Sure enough there it was, he had wondered why House had given him a key but he assumed it was just an act of saying you can come over whenever whilst his old key was when I invite you.

He laughed as he nearly tripped over the mountain of post, he felt his heart ache as he smelt House, he wanted it to be that first date again. His kiss, his good looks and that cheeky smile.

He stepped in to the kitchen and made himself coffee as the pizza had filled him up. It took his mind off those heart aching thoughts and wondered what the key was for.

Cuddy rang Houses apartment

"Wilson"  
"Hi Wilson its Cuddy"  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, I just wanted to let you know the meds are working and he has woken up"  
"Marvellous, I have just found a box"  
"A gold box" she asked

"Yes, I assume House has said?"  
"Yes he has, best get over here he has been wanting your company"

Wilson laughed and walked back out to his car.

As he drove he wondered what secrets were left in the box

He ran in with it hearing the shouting from House

"I want my PSP!"

"don't shout at them" Wilson said

"I just want my PSP, I'm bored"

Wilson sternly looked at House

House motioned for a hug, the nurse who was no fan of House walked swiftly away

They hugged and kissed.

It felt good.

"You cant have your PSP yet until we ruled out it will make you fit"  
House sat in silence

"Comic" he then said

Cuddy then walked in she had brought him a comic

"Good god" Wilson said as he saw Houses face light up

Was this man just a kid in a mans body?

"Don't worry, I all big now" House said smiling at Wilsons reactions

"Okay I give up, how much did you two bet?"  
"10" Cuddy said grumbling at having to give House the money

"How are you" Wilson asked, still shocked that House sat and read the comic

"Fine, apart from the fits, have to live with me"  
"Pardon"  
"Please will you come live with me?" he asked Wilson

His puppy god eyes starred at Wilson

Cuddy watched and saw how much in love House was with Wilson

"Yes" he said kissing him this time more passionately

House smiled and turned back to his comic Wilson laughed as he noticed the top corner of the page he had left it at was folded

House ignored him had his meds and then after reading he fell back to sleep.

Wilson decided to take the box and himself up to Cuddy's office

"You going to open it?"  
"I guess so, what did he say?"  
"He asked had you found it yet and then what it looked like"  
Cuddy sat down next to Wilson

Wilson carefully opened the box and there was a letter

Wilson's hand began to shake as he opened the letter

Cuddy comforted him as he began to read

"Wilson or Cuddy one of you will be reading this whilst I am either dead or unable to tell you this story. I always feared this day when Jonathan came back to find me or even Peter for that matter. When I was ten years old I went to see a friend, he asked me to sneak in to his tree house and wait for him. I did it as he gave me lots of sweets which was cool but what I was about to see the sweets never made up for. It was disturbing, devastating I saw a young man being raped by his own dad. I puked up as I watched, I couldn't bear it, somehow I managed not to scream, I always had nightmares after. I then went home and didn't say a word to my mum or dad, but dad did beat me every time I screamed in the night. A few weeks later I saw the boy Peter at school, he said that it happened on special nights, if Peter had done something well he got it, if he did bad he was left in his room. He tried his hardest always to be bad, but the horror of that night and others were always etched on to his mind. At school on the last day of term I received a note to say that he knew I knew. As I walked through a wooded walkway Jonathan approached me and beat me, when I got home dad hugged me for standing up to the bullies that I had told him had just beaten me. It was the best weekend I had with my dad. Anyway when I had been beaten by Jonathan I then watched as he raped his nephew to death, he had tied me up on the tree, I honestly thought I was next. He left me with another note and the lifeless body of his nephew, I managed to break free of the tree and tried my hardest to rescue this lad, but he was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. The note read that if I was to ever meet Peter again or speak of these evils I would be killed by Jonathan I really hope that I am not dead."

Wilson and Cuddy were both in tears at reading this, they couldn't believe the horror of this. Wilson went to House. House noticed the red teary eyes of Wilson

"Read it then"

Wilson nodded, he couldn't believe his friend had gone through this horror and now his body was punishing him with fits.  
"Not dead then" Wilson then said after taking a deep breath  
"Nah he is though" House said smiling again  
House drew Wilson close

"I'm sorry" he said

"Nothing to be sorry about" Wilson replied before House kissed him. His hands firm on Wilson's face gave him some comfort that they were okay.

"Second date?" House asked

"When your better"  
"at home?"

"Okay"

Wilson went home that night, knowing that House was safe. The horror still made him cringed he made the apartment look nice.

It would be a few days before House was allowed home. Wilson also was given leave as Cuddy didn't want to see them until they had settled themselves.

House asked Cuddy to take him home after she had finished work. She knew that Wilson had planned something special as this was technically their second date.

"How are you feeling this evening?" Cuddy asked walking in to his room

"Well happy to leaving this place" he said with his usual cheeky smile

"You got everything" Cuddy said noticing everything had been placed in his bag, including the comic

"Yeap thanks" he replied

She sat him down in the wheelchair and smiled as he didn't resist.

When they were out in the car park Cuddy helped him in to her car

"Now don't you push yourself tonight"

"Yes mom"

"House"

"I know you are being serious Cuddles"

He looked deep in to her eyes, he had always fancied her he knew it, but now he saw her as a friend and that counted more to him than ever before.  
"Promise" he said

She smiled, she was slightly stunned by it, but knew it was real.

"Rob over tonight?" House asked as they drove off

"Yes" Cuddy replied as they exited the car park

House opened a bag of nuts and slowly ate them one by one

"Give him a hug from me" he then said smiling

Cuddy laughed

"I will, don't worry"

It didn't take that long for them to reach Houses apartment he sat as he waited for Cuddy to take in his stuff. He was still eating the nuts one by one, he had to finish them. Cuddy looked concerned as she returned to the car

"You okay"  
"Don't tell Wilson, I need to finish these"

She nodded

"He okay?" Shouted Wilson

Cuddy smiled and quietly said to House

"What do I say?"  
"I just needed five mins"

"He just resting five mins, his leg" she shouted back

Wilson nodded, he couldn't see House eating the nuts one by one

House didn't increase the pace but he ate them once he had gotten to his favourite number. He would finish them later. He had two desires either get to his favourite number or he had to finish. He didn't know if this was a result of his new illness or not. He didn't want his boyfriend to know because he would worry to much.

Cuddy helped him out of the car

"Have fun" she said

He slowly walked up the steps with his cane, dressed in his black t-shirt and blue jeans. Wilson came to the door and helped him in the rest of the way. They turned and waved to Cuddy as she drove off.

"Evening" Wilson said as he closed the door

House simply kissed him

"Miss me?" Wilson said

House kissed him more passionately. He then fell to the floor and had his first fit at home.

He awoke on the carpet, he could smell his dinner cooking, he didn't know what to say or do

"You okay" Wilson shouted from the kitchen

"Yeah er sorry" House said getting up

He then took his meds.

"Don't be sorry, it was just all the stress of coming home"

"okay" House said as he walked out in to the kitchen

He drank a glass of water, he was parched the smell of Wilson cooking was lush. He then noticed how tidy his place was

"Comprises Wilson" he said

"Yes after dinner" Wilson replied


	5. A little doubt?

House sat and wondered how he hadn't noticed all Wilson's cute features when they had been friends for so long.

"What would your mother say" Wilson suddenly asked noticing House just sat there looking at him

House smiled and motioned for Wilson to come and sit next to him on his couch

"Not until we have worked out these compromises"

"Good grief, I thought this was a date" House said

Wilson sighed and realised it was true

He got up from his chair and sat next to House leaning on his chest.

House stroked Wilson's head as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of the apartment all they could hear was each other breathing.

Soon it was morning again, House woke up screaming

"SHIT"

Wilson bolted from the kitchen where he was making breakfast

"House, whats the matter"  
"Its my leg" he moaned

"Cramp?"  
House nodded

"Just get up"  
"Ow" House said getting his leg off the bed

Wilson passed the dreaded crutches from the closet and went back to making breakfast.

House slowly walked in to the kitchen and took his pills

"Sorry" he then said to Wilson

"That's okay" he said a bit angrily

"Whats up" House said noticing that Wilson wasn't himself

"Oh its nothing"  
"Yes it is, you've made it something"

"Look I don't know what I think anymore about us"

House stood there in silence

"Its just I er…"  
"Need time" House finished Wilson's sentence off with

"Yeah I wasn't going to say that but I think I could do with some of that"

"Fine, that's not a problem"

"But I cant leave you until you are better from your epilepsy and anyways don't you want to know why?"  
"Its fine Wilson, I'll be fine, just don't tell the she devil"

"House" Wilson was angry and confused, but he did need time, time to understand House  
House went up to him, hugged him and then gave him a kiss on the head. He whispered in his ear "Just don't forget about me"

He grabbed the breakfast of the side and sat and ate it. Tears forming inside of him, he just couldn't show it.

He left Wilson standing there in tears not knowing if he had just hurt his boyfriends feelings or what.

Wilson decided that he should pack his things. House had his shower whilst he was doing this but came out with Wilson's toiletries. "Don't forget these" House said handing the shower gel to him

"There yours"  
House put them in the bin as he couldn't bear to have the smell of Wilson around him, it hurt. He didn't want to know why Wilson wanted time, all he knew was he had just stuffed up the best thing ever.

Wilson noticed he had done this and grabbed it when he wasn't looking. He then wondered where House had gotten to as he packed the little bits together

He walked up to the closed bedroom door he could hear House on the phone

"Hey Foreman its House"  
"Hey"

"Er look how long do I need protection for with this epilepsy"  
"Well until we have given you three check ups, so first one is next week, I suggest 2 months"  
"Book me in to the posh beds"  
"Sorry?"  
"Well Wilson needs a break, I need someone to look after me, so book me back in to hospital"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I can keep an eye on you all as well"  
"Okay House, I'll see what I can do"  
"Thanks"  
He closed his cell as Wilson walked in

"Got everything" House asked

"Er yeah"  
"Good"  
"Okay"  
"Well, I heard you"  
"Good, you know where I'll be"

"House.."  
"I'll call you" House said now standing next to Wilson

Wilson couldn't say bye, again they hugged.

Again they kissed. House leaned heavily on this crutches as he watched Wilson leave his apartment. As soon as he closed the door, House felt ill, he blacked out and had yet another fit.

"Dr Cuddy" Foreman said knocking politely on her door

"Come in" she said smiling at the nicety of Foreman

"Its Dr House" he started to say  
"What has he left us in this time?"  
"Oh don't worry its nothing like a law suit, its just he wants back in to the hospital"  
"What, why?"  
"He said Wilson needs a break and he wants to be in hospital"  
"Fine, book him in."  
She then phoned Wilson

He didn't answer as he was on his way to work

She rang House

Who had just come too from his fit

"House" he said quietly

"Hey its Cuddy, you okay?"  
"No"  
"House, you want me to come over?"  
"Sure"  
She put the phone down and Foreman walked back in

"Booked in"  
"Okay thanks, I'll ring you"

She grabbed her hand bag and practically ran out of the door. She noticed Wilson walking in to the hospital, he didn't seem himself she decided that House needed her more. At least Wilson didn't need someone to stop him killing himself via a fit.

She drove as fast as she could, she did think about breaking the law but she knew it wasn't worth it. As she arrived, she noticed Houses door was slightly opened.

She ran up the steps to his House and walked in

"HOUSE" she shouted

He wasn't in the kitchen.

He wasn't on the couch.

Bedroom she thought. There he was on the floor led out motionless.

"Shit" she muttered to herself.

He then moved.

"Hey, I'm here"  
"Hand" he whispered

She helped him up.

"Fit, before you called, couldn't get up sorry"  
"That's fine House, lets go sit down before you fall down" she noticed the phone on the floor he had taken it with him.

He sat heavily on the couch.

"Water?" she asked

He nodded.

She sat next to him.

"Want to tell me what happened?" she asked

He gulped the water down, looking like death warmed up. He starred in to her eyes.

"I don't know why he needs time"  
"Didn't you ask?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Cus I didn't want to hear it Cuddy"  
"But it may have been something on his side"  
"Yeah he doesn't love me" he said quietly

She looked at him, he could see the loneliness in his eyes.

He quietly cried on her shoulder, not knowing what to say. His mind then returned back to last night when he had a nightmare

He could hear himself talking to someone…

"Shit" he muttered

"House" Cuddy said suddenly

"Sorry I've just remembered something"  
"What?"  
"I had a nightmare last night"  
"Okay is it relevant"  
"Yeah, its about Peter and that Jonathan"  
"Ruddy hell" he suddenly said angrily

Cuddy sat there in shock and scared of what House was going to do next

"Sorry, its just I think I know why Wilson needs time"

He sat there for just a while, collecting his thoughts together. Cuddy took his glass out to the kitchen, noticing on the side that the second dose of his pills hadn't been taken for the day. She took them in. He didn't even try and make an excuse, he just couldn't bear telling her why he hadn't taken them.

"Don't do it again" Cuddy said sternly not knowing if it had been deliberate or not, her mind couldn't make sense of anything right now.

"I think I can remember the nightmare" House said

"Want to tell me?"  
"Sure, come sit" he said making room again on the couch.

"I was back in the forest it was after the murder of his nephew. He met me again, this time with a young lad Jason…. He wanted us just to do what kids do, but naked. I refused but he forced Jason to do it, I couldn't stop him."  
House took a deep breath

"He took me again to a dark corner of the wood, I was just left there, I wanted to run but I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I could hear Jason screaming but in a happy way, I think he was enjoying Jonathan's company. Jonathan then came back for me." House stopped.

"House you okay?"  
" I can't tell you its too horrible."  
" House I am your friend you need to tell me, I can take it"  
"But.."  
"Just in your own time"  
House nodded, he needed to tell her

"He pulled down my trousers and did something too me"  
Cuddy put her hand over her mouth in shock.

House got up from the couch as fast as he could. He limped to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up.

Cuddy calmed herself down, she rang Wilson

"Wilson"  
"Hi its Cuddy"  
"Hi Cuddy how are you?"  
"I am fine, you need to come back to Houses"  
"Why?"  
"Just do okay"

House returned back in to the lounge looking even worse than this morning. He was angry with himself.  
"I cant believe it happened"

Cuddy stood up and held his hand

"Wilson will be over in a minute"  
"But he needs time Cuddy"  
"Yes but he needs to know how you are dealing with this Jonathan thing"  
"But I'm not" House said sternly

"You are, your fine"  
"I wanted to die today Cuddy, just to make it all go away"

She looked at him

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK LIKE THAT AGAIN DR HOUSE"

House stood there frozen at the sound of her voice, he could hear the horror of what he had just said thrown back at him.

"DO YOU HEAR ME"

House nodded

"Okay"

They both took deep breaths, then there was Wilson's gentle knock on his door. His smile returned and he limped on his crutches to the door

"Hey"  
"hey, can I come in"  
"Sure"  
Wilson walked in

"Hi Wilson" Cuddy said trying to smile  
They embraced.

"Don't I get a hug" House thought to say, but gathered he didn't really deserve one

"You two need to talk." She pushed them in to the bedroom. She wanted to watch the tv whilst they talked. She smiled at the fact that she had put House in to the bedroom, she wondered if they would talk.

"I remembered the nightmare"  
"Okay that's a good start" Wilson said still not letting his defences down

"Why do you need time?"  
"He's finally asked"  
"I er didn't want to hear it"  
"okay, I wanted sometime to see if this is what I want, and its not going to be some mission to fix you"  
House didn't say a word

"I didn't want to leave you, but after hearing the horrors from your dealings with that Jonathan I didn't know how to deal with you. I mean you made need serious fixing House and I cant let you down"  
"U wouldn't"  
"Yes I would. Seriously House I don't want to have to fix you, as I don't know how"

" True, I don't know how to fix me either"  
"Did you miss me?"  
"Yeah, had another fit"

Wilson felt bad, he didn't know what to say or do he didn't want to leave like that ever again.

Wilson starred in to Houses eyes, he could see House thinking

"What are you thinking about"  
"I don't know how real that last part of the nightmare was"  
"Okay, maybe….."  
"It scares me Wilson"  
"I know"  
They hugged and led on the bed just comforting each other

After a few minutes House sighed

"Whats the matter"  
"Need food"  
Wilson smiled and laughed

"What so funny"  
"You, me, us this"

House laughed too

They kissed gently and decided to see how Cuddy was, when they did she was sound asleep on the couch.

"Don't move her" House said  
"As if, that's normally your trick" Wilson said whispering

House got a blanket, House smiled as he gently put it around her.

"How come I didn't get that when we were best friends"

"Cus I didn't know how cute, loveable you were"  
Wilson smiled, as House kissed him on his neck.

"We have a while" House whispered

Wilson just accepted his feelings and followed House in to the bedroom.

Wilson kissed House passionately as they tried not to make to much noise

He noticed House looking hot and tired  
"I'm going to stop" Wilson said

House sighed, he knew he was right he had to stop House was ill. He hated being ill.

He led naked on his bed, Wilson found one of Houses t-shirt and put his jeans back on.

House slowly got under his duvet and as soon as he had made himself comfortable he fell asleep. Wilson smiled at the cuteness of House now snuggled under the duvet.

He crept slowly round the bed, and kissed House on the head. "Good night House" he whispered and left the man smiling in his sleep.

As Wilson crept back out of the bedroom, Cuddy was now awake and in the kitchen making a coffee

"How are you?" He asked making her jump

"I am fine thanks Wilson, how you and House"  
"Fine he is asleep now"

"Fine?" she questioned

"I don't know how to fix him, I don't know how to let the nightmare of Jonathan go away and I don't know what I want""  
"You love him?"  
Wilson stood there in silence and didn't know what the answer to that was.

Cuddy held her tongue she wanted to tell him what House had said earlier. He knew Wilson didn't love him, she didn't know what was true. She felt for House and felt fear for the pair of them.

She gave him a few minutes and then asked him

"Do you need a holiday?"  
"That would be nice"  
"Fine, go, I'll look after House"  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes"  
She knew House would be hard work, but Rob was in a conference in London and she needed the company

It was a while before House woke up. Wilson had already gone home to start planning his holiday and finding a last minute flight out of there. He had to be cruel to be kind to House he had to do this to find what he wanted in the relationship and wondered if he was in love or not.

Cuddy heard a shout from the bedroom

"WILSON"


	6. Worry

"House, calm down" Cuddy said in a very motherly tone

"Where is he?" he asked very child like

"Home then he is going away for a while"  
"Okay so that's that" he said sternly  
"Are you hungry?"

"Yes I am ruddy starving"  
"Okay, I shall get you something"  
She put a glass of water on his side table and helped him sit up properly

He bent over the side looking for something

"This" she asked holding his comic

He nodded.

"Thanks"  
As she then walked out of the room. Cuddy sighed as she realised this was going to be hard.

She felt bad that House was being left on his own and that Wilson didn't love him at the moment.

She cooked him up eggs on toast, deciding that he needed something simple. Plus he hadn't done any shopping for a while.

"Smells good" he said as she brought it in. He carefully folded over the page and sat it on his side table.

She smiled, she knew he was hurting

"What did Wilson say" he said whilst chewing off a piece of toast

He ate fast, he was starving, he didn't look up whilst he gulped his food down.

"Oh not a lot"  
He threw her a look of annoyance

"He doesn't know does he"  
"No" she replied

His hands began to shake. The tears forming in his eyes, began to over flow as he tried even more to hold them back.

Cuddy sat next to him, putting his now empty and nearly clean plate on the floor

She held him tight as he began to cry hysterically

"Shhsshh" she said trying to calm him down

But he didn't stop.

He couldn't make it stop, he didn't want to stop all his emotions about everything came out at once. He was scared of how he felt. But he felt good for crying.

He wore himself out, he looked seriously ill but Cuddy knew it was tiredness. House fell asleep when the tears had dried up.

She covered him in his duvet and quietly left the room.

She grabbed her cell from her pocket

"Foreman"

"Yes Dr Cuddy"  
"House is going to need 24 hr surveillance so I need you to take over my duties"

"Sure"  
He carried on for a while. She grabbed his comic and he calmed down as he began to read it. Drinking water from a straw as he tried to stop shaking.

It pained her to see him like this.

"Hey how are you feeling" she asked once he had finished calming down

"Scared"  
"Don't be, I am here"  
"You don't love me either"  
"House, please don't do this to yourself"  
"Need a pee"  
He slowly climbed out of the bed. His trusty can was by his bed as he leaned on it. He felt the pain of his leg fully take over. He made it just to the bathroom.

"Deflecting" she said as he limped back out of the bathroom.  
"Call of nature"  
"Fine. Wilson text to say he has got a flight"  
House didn't say a word. His leg hurt like hell. He needed a drink a proper drink…

"House" she spoke softly

"I am going to go and do some shopping"  
"Okay, you won't be long?"  
"No, I'll be straight there and straight back"  
"I'll sleep, I won't do anything, I promise"

She smiled.

She left him, not knowing how he would be when she got back.

He heard the door shut. He hobbled out of bed, needing the television. He was bored. He found a bag of nuts by the remote. With a note

"I wont be long, there a good dvd in the player"

He smiled. She knew him too well.

He sat opened the bag of nuts carefully

And pressed play

One by one he ate the nuts

One by one tears dropped from his face

It was Wilson's favourite film, he missed him too much. He turned it off and ate his nuts one by one.

Cuddy was back an hour later. House was still sat on the couch.

"Hey" she said

He didn't move

"House?"  
Still he didn't move.

Meanwhile Wilson was now out in the middle of nowhere finding the last minute lodge room he gotten booked.

He found it; it was clean and nice once he got to his room. This was in a separate cabin

As he unpacked he rang the hospital.

"Cuddy not there?" Wilson said

"No, she is staying with House until he is better" Foreman replied

"Glad to see you are back"  
"Thanks, it's been a long couple of weeks"  
"Okay, I'll ring Cuddy on her mobile"  
"Have a good holiday" Foreman replied and put the phone down

Foreman was glad to be back at the hospital properly after his suspension; Cuddy had secretly kept him on, but had let him have a break. He still kept up the pretence that he was suspended. But the board knew he was trustworthy and that it was House who had tried to teach him and Taub a lesson.

Back at Houses, he moaned as he awoke to Cuddy sat beside him.

His face wrinkled in pain

"You okay?" she asked

"No, that was Wilson's favourite film"  
She sat there in silence

"Its fine" he muttered to her as he stretched whilst trying to yawn

"Where is he?" he then asked

"He didn't tell me, I'm hoping he rings"  
"Sure he will"  
She nodded

"Any message?" she asked

"Tell him I'm sorry for pressuring him"

He then limped off to the bedroom and closed the door.

Cuddy felt bad, she didn't know what to say to Wilson should he ring.

It was only a few minutes but she was sat there lost in her mind, trying to get and understanding of House and Wilson, she wanted Rob but she knew she had to try and figure things out.

House was back in bed, sound asleep.

The phone woke her up with a jump.

"Cuddy, its Wilson"  
"Hi, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, well worried but this place is okay"  
"Good"  
They spoke for a little while, whilst trying to avoid the House issue.

But then she finally said what he had asked her to say

"He said Tell him I'm sorry for pressuring him"

Wilson was shocked

"Seriously"  
"Yes, you have no idea what I have been going through here"  
"Thanks Cuddy, I don't know what to say to that"  
"Look just make your mind up soon please?"

"I'll try, I just need some space"

Cuddy knew it was too much to ask of Wilson, but she had to make this better for House. She loved him but knew that the way she should show this love to make this relationship of House and Wilson work regardless.

Her silent thoughts were broken by a blood curdling scream….


	7. Stacy

House bolted up right when he heard the scream too. He wondered if it was Cuddy or outside.

"HOUSE" shouted Cuddy

"I'm fine" he replied

"Who was that?" she asked coming in to his room

He was trying to get out of his bed.

"Obviously outside" he replied, cringing as the pain his leg worsened

Cuddy looked concerned, but knew they had to look, she helped him up.

They were Drs there main objective was save life, not ignore it.

"Quiet, I will look out" House whispered, as he hobbled towards his front door

Cuddy kept her distance behind him, with the phone ready just encase they had to ring the police.

House smelled the fresh air as he peered out of his front door, then he noticed a trail of blood leaving his stairs and along the pavement.

"Cuddy, call the cops… there's blood"  
"House, go careful please"  
He sighed as his leg ached as he slowly walked down the steps. No-one else was around.

He then heard whispers

"Greg"

"Stacy?" he said recognising her voice straight away

He couldn't find her, then he saw her lying there in a doorway of a basement

"Shit" he said

"Help me Greg"  
"I'm coming…. CUDDY"

Cuddy ran out of the door and came out, looking shocked at his face, as it was pale and in shock

"Its Stacy…you got some first aid kit"

"The ambulance is on its way…"  
"Good, I need the stuff fast, I don't know how bad yet"

"It will be fine" she said trying not to break down.

He slowly climbed down to the basement

"What happened?" he asked Stacy

"Stabbed I think" she said trying to smile

He looked for the wounds but the blood was pouring out to fast.  
His hands were covered, as he put pressure on it, but he could tell Stacy was slipping away

Cuddy who had been back to get the little bits of kit she had in her car boot

Dropped in to the basement behind House, she was just about to give House the kit, she then noticed what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Stacy" he whispered, as he closed her eye lids. Stacy had died seconds ago. They were too late. The blue lights of the ambulance appeared, as the rain came down.

House stood in his t-shirt and joggers with no trainers getting soaked.

Cuddy helped the ambulance team check Stacy then carefully covering her body on the stretcher.

She turned to House, he was stood there in silence. Cold, wet, the blood washed away as the rain ran down his body. Cuddy looked at his feet and noticed the cuts from where he had walked down the concrete steps.

She grabbed a blanket from the ambulance man and put it round him. "Thanks" he said quietly

"I'm going with her, call Wilson" he then said to Cuddy who nodded and helped him in to the ambulance.

He held Stacy's hand as they took the solemn drive to the hospital.

He wanted Wilson to be here.

He was now feeling very lonely.

Cuddy waited for the cops to appear, before joining House at the hospital. She called Wilson but also the hospital telling Foreman to tell Cameron and Chase.

Wilson caught the next available flight home.

He knew it wouldn't be quick enough. That was until a young officer came up behind him at the airport

"Dr Wilson"  
"Yes, how can I help?"  
" I believe you need a fast flight home?"  
" Yes, I do"  
"If you would like to follow me, we have a plane waiting for you."  
" Thank you." (Thanks Cuddy he said to himself)

House was greeted by Chase and Foreman, Cameron was getting some blankets.

House felt the comfort, but he wanted Wilson. He missed him. He even felt he was falling in love with him. The same love that he had felt for Stacy.

The team had tried to take House and clean him up, but he sat in the waiting room still in his wet clothes. He was shivering he hugged the blanket round him, it brought some comfort. But he waited until he could go and see Stacy's body again. The police had taken over now; they wanted to know what he had seen and do a post mortem on Stacy. House wanted Wilson; he wanted his warmth and comfort but he knew that Wilson needed his time away.

Cuddy walked in to the hospital, everything slowed down as she noticed House lying down on the bench. She could see him shivering; she ran up to his office and found some spare clothes.

The elevator didn't seem to go quick enough, she was worried, and she knew Wilson was on his way but she cared for House too much.

She walked over to him and slowly woke him up.

"Hey" she said quietly

He opened his eyes and then sat up. He sat up not knowing what had happened, he looked ill. Cuddy took him by the hand and made sure that he could get his clean dry clothes on.

As she waited outside for him, Wilson texted to say that he had landed.

She smiled but decided not yet to tell House, whom walked out a few mins later

"feeling better" he said pre-empting her question.

"Good"

"Hungry"

"Time to buy you lunch then" she said as they started to walk to the canteen. A few people starred at House as he slowly walked with Cuddy.

He sighed trying to ignore them.

They sat in the canteen eating some hot food; House didn't speak to Cuddy whilst others starred. He knew there was shock when the rumours had started that he was gay, but when he bothered to look up from his dinner he honestly thought they were caring for him.

He just didn't believe it was true.

Cuddy smiled to them and they soon turned away, knowing that she was in charge and that their job could be gone in a second if they were not careful.

"When Wilson coming?" House said

"He'll be here soon" Cuddy replied anxiously awaiting the next text of where he was.

House slurped his coke which made Cuddy laughed

He smiled inside, but he now wanted to sleep.

He yawned, he then felt a familiar hand on his shoulder

He got up turned and walked out of the canteen. Wilson followed too. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

They were in Cuddys office when House decided to stop walking away from him.

"House?"  
"Shussh" House said hugging the little man. He felt so much warmth and comfort from him that he didn't want to move.

Wilson felt comforted too.

House stepped away from him and led himself out on the couch

"Stacy was murdered"  
"Did you hear anything?"  
"No, only her blood curdling scream"  
"When you got to talk to the police?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Good"  
"How was your holiday?" House asked whilst closing his eyes

"It was good, short but sweet"  
"Hmm must get a nap here I suppose then maybe go home" House muttered to himself

"House, don't beat yourself up over this please"  
"God dam it Wilson" House suddenly said angrily bolting upright from the couch

Wilson stood back in shock  
"Look, all I know is that the first person I truly loved is dead, the second person I truly loved doesn't love me, so…"

"You love me?" Wilson suddenly asked

"Duh"  
"Don't you do this to me House, stop playing games"  
"WILSON!"

Wilson stood there in a stunned silence. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't realised how much House had truly loved him

Wilson had closed his eyes to fully understand what had happened. To get a grip of himself and calmly say what he wanted to say but when he opened his eyes House had gone


	8. Being arrested

Wilson panicked as to where House could have gone. He really was gutted that if he had known how deep Houses love was for him he never would of left, needed time.

His mind was racing, he couldn't bear it any longer, he needed to tell him.

He ran out of Cuddy's office, nearly mowing her down as he went

"Where's House?" he asked frantically

"I don't know, why?" Cuddy said scared by Wilson's frantic character

"Look, we kind of had a fight and well…"  
"Well what Wilson…"

"He truly is in love with me"  
Cuddy smiled, she was glad that House had finally shown his true emotions

"I need to find him"  
"Er office?"

Cuddy and Wilson proceeded to the elevator and went to Houses office

When they got to it, they saw House sound asleep on the floor of the office, he was covered in a blanket.

Foreman who had been with him, quietly came out of the office

"He sleeping finally"  
"Good" Both Wilson and Cuddy replied together

Wilson stood there for a while, watching House sleep. He was mesmerized by the mans breathing,

"He cant be comfortable like that"  
"It's the only comfortable position I could get him in" Foreman said who was also watching, keeping an eye on House, knowing that the stress of today could make him go back a step or two.

"How do you mean"  
"Well he came in, stressed, fell in the chair fell asleep but then his leg hurt and well from then on it was hard to find a comfortable place to let him sleep"  
Wilson felt the emotions well up in him. He smiled at Foreman and thanked him. He was glad that they were looking out for House

Cuddy who had by this time walked back to her office, was met by a policeman

"Hi Dr Cuddy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Officer Duke"

"Oh hi, you were the one first on scene?"  
"Yes"  
"How can I help?" she said motioning for him to sit down

"No thanks mam, I need to know where Dr Greg House is"  
"He is busy, and I thought we discussed he could be seen tomorrow"  
"I'm sorry I need to arrest him"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry I cant tell you that at the moment"  
"Well I'm afraid you will, I am the Dean here and any member of my staff who is arrested I need to know"  
"Okay, well we found blood stains at his door, we are checking the body for his DNA and well there was an eye witness"

"Bloody hell" Cuddy said

She sighed, she knew it was best for House to be questioned

"I will show you to him, but I will make one stipulation"  
"Depends what it is?"  
"That I stay with him whilst he is being questioned until we know where this is going"  
"Fine" the officer said

Cuddy felt proud of herself at that moment as she had won over this officer who was being stupid. Why would House kill Stacy and how did he manage it considering she was there?

House was out cold still on his floor when the officer and Cuddy arrived.

Cuddy told Wilson who broke down in tears, she then gently woke up House whilst Foreman comforted Wilson.

"House"  
"Hmmmm"  
"You need to get up"  
"ooookay"  
"House, come on"  
House opened his eyes

He then stood up slowly, taking a while to get his bearings. He then saw the officer and growled.

The Officer then stood behind him

"Sir, I am arresting you on the charge of murder of Stacy…." Whilst putting cuffs on House, who was in no mood to be messed around with. House interrupted him

"Yeah whatever, lets go"

House was feeling dozy and was going to act like a dopey wasp. Hell to deal with.

Cuddy escorted them out of the hospital a back way as she didn't need the questions

"Look Dr Cuddy, will you please follow in the other car?"  
"Sure" she said

Officer Duke put House in the back, the cuffs were sore on his wrists. He was too tired to deal with it though, and put his head on the window and fell asleep.

"See you at the station" Officer Duke said

Cuddy nodded and starred at the car, something wasn't right, she just didn't know what it was

As she walked back to the hospital car park, she saw Foreman and Wilson

"What's going on Cuddy?"  
"Well House is being arrested, I am going to meet them at the station and we need to find out what happened"  
"I must see him" said Wilson who was looking like death warmed up. He had lost all his energy when he was told that House was being charged with murder

"Foreman take him home"  
"Will do, call you later"

Foreman escorted Wilson in to his car and proceeded to drive out. Cuddy was now on her way to the police station. She parked up and saw Officer Duke on the corner of the street

"Hi where is he?" she asked him as she marched over to him

"Inside" he said

"Thanks, I think" she muttered. She was in her black suit and walked straight in all confident

"Can I help you?" said a voice behind the bullet proof reception

"I'm here to see Dr Greg House"  
"Yes, this way"  
The little woman who was a cop must have been for years Cuddy thought. Showed her in to a dark corridor

"Third door"  
"Thanks"  
Cuddies footsteps echoed as she walked down the corridor, it smelt of chlorine. It was making her feel nauseous

She looked through the window and saw House sat there looking tired and warn out. His head in his hands.  
"House" she said opening the door

"Hey" he replied

"Whats going on?"  
"Seems like they got the wrong person" said the other guy who was in the room smiled at Cuddy like some slimey monster. She cringed and try to ignore him.  
"Good and not good and who are you?"  
"Oh I'm just a lawyer for people who cant be dealing with lawyers"

Cuddy smiled and turned to House

"Indeed, I can now go home, but have to be to Wilson's" House replied  
"Why?"  
"Blood on my steps are still being analyzed"  
"House, this all seems very weird"  
"I know" he whispered

She helped House off the chair and left the other man sitting rocking in the chair opposite. House held on to Cuddy heavily limping slowly out. A big heavy cop showed them out of the station, warning House not to go too far just in case they needed to talk to him again.

Cuddy who pleased and confused got House straight in to her car

"What the hell was that all about?"  
"Just drive woman, then I tell you"  
House said moving his leg slightly to make it more comfortable.

He then opened her glove compartment and then another what she thought to be a secret compartment and found the jelly sweets they both truly adored

"How did you know they were there?"  
"Good nose" he said pretending to sniff like a dog, Cuddy laughed as she was glad to see Houses sense of humour was still there.

They were nearly at Wilson's before House started talking to Cuddy  
"All I know is that when I got there, the woman who supposedly saw it all got confused. She said she saw a guy then us, and well thought I was the same bloke"  
"Okay…"  
"but they also have other evidence, I noticed on the officers desk a letter from Mark to Stacy saying that House would die before her"  
"Were they trying to keep you safe"  
House nodded  
"But…"  
"Yes they have let me go and I think they have a mole"

"Do you really think it could be Mark"  
House shook his head

"Why?"  
"He died"

And with that House and Cuddy went in to Wilson's House.

Foreman who had been watching over Wilson left with Cuddy, once she was comfortable that House and Wilson as going to be okay

She left them on the sofa

"Miss me" House said

"Yes" Wilson muttered as he now moved closer to House

House smiled

"Don't want to talk" House then said

"Nor me"

"What? Where the real James Wilson"  
"stop it, I'm tired and I need…."  
House moved leaned towards Wilson and kissed him on the lips. It was a passionate kiss as they had missed each other so much.

They then fell asleep together with Houses head resting on Wilson's lap.

Wilson took a while to sleep, but gently stroked Houses hair bringing them both the comfort they both needed at this moment.


	9. House Loses it

**Sorry its been a very long time in getting this next chapter written. Have been extremely busy. Anyways hope to update soon after this one.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**House loses it….**

House smiled when he realised the next day that he was now back with his man. He awoke to the smell of coffee and a blanket laid over him.

Wilson sighed as he brought in the two cups of coffee

"Morning" House said as he watched Wilson

"Morning."  
Before they were about to converse some more, there was a loud knock on the door.

Wilson mumbled and went to the door

"Can I help?" Wilson said to the officer at the door

"Sure, are you Dr James Wilson?"  
"Yes"  
"Please come with me,"  
"But why?"  
"You are under arrest for the murder of….."  
"WHAT?!!!!" Shouted House

"I suggest you both come with me"

House followed them out of the door

He then heard shots

Down went Wilson.

Down went the officer who just managed to get on his radio…

House saw blood and called out to Wilson, but as he did darkness fell over him as the cold pavement met his head.

The next thing that House knew was the sound of Cuddy's voice as he woke up in the ward.

"Hey House" she said holding his hand

He mumbled

"Its okay, you were shot you've been hit in the leg and been out cold for a couple of days"  
"Wilson?" he whispered

"He's being taken care of"  
Tears ran down Houses face, he could tell Cuddy wasn't telling him anything. He had seen blood by Wilson's head. Being taken care of meant intensive care, was he about to lose the man he loved?

She brushed his tears away and realised that however much she tried she couldn't protect House from the news about Wilson.

Later on House was more awake and alert and being the usual towards the nurses.  
Cuddy smiled as she walked in holding a fax

"What's that Cuddles?"  
"I need you to tell me what happened"  
"Did the cop not survive?"  
"Cop?"  
"Yeah the one who tried to arrest Wilson for Stacy's murder"  
"There was no cop there House"  
"Look why else would Wilson go out into the street in his pj's?" he said angrily

"Calm down House, you'll be ill."  
He felt sick, why hadn't he realised it was a con, why didn't he pull Wilson back?

These thoughts tormented him as he read the fax that Cuddy had received from the police.

"There was a cop there Cuddy, I am not lying"  
"Can you remember what he looked like?" she said concerned

House struggled.

He then started having flashbacks but still nothing.

The room started spinning as he then had a fit. When he awoke, he was restrained, and he saw Cuddy nursing a cut to her face.


	10. Falling apart?

**Thanks for the reviews…. Hope you like**

**Falling apart?**

House couldn't believe what he saw, had he just hit his boss?

She smiled at him as he fought his restraints  
"Calm down" Cuddy said whilst still nursing her wound

"Did I do that?"  
"Yes"  
"How?"  
"You hit me, when you fitted its nothing"  
House closed his eyes, he didn't even realise he had fitted let alone hitting Cuddy. He wanted to see Wilson, he wanted to remember the shooting. Who the hell was doing this?  
"Cop" he suddenly said a few moments later

"Cop?"  
"Yeah, the first time I was arrested I got off cus they didn't know who had arrested me"  
"What the one that came in here and arrested you?"  
"Yeah Duke?"  
"I will go get security check the tapes"

Chase met Cuddy in the corridor as she ran to security

"Dr Cuddy, I need to speak to you about Wilson"  
"Talk whilst we walk, Chase"  
"Sure"  
"Well?"  
"He hasn't responded to any of our tests"  
"It hasn't been long enough"  
"But"

"What are you trying to say Dr Chase"  
"The other doctors want to turn his support off"  
Silence was the response from Cuddy

"Look, give me 5 minutes then we need to sort that out"  
Chase nodded and waited outside the security office

Meanwhile House was feeling down, he was tired and couldn't even move because of the restraints. He smiled as the nurse walked in to check his stats, but she ignored his attention seeking techniques

"No chance" she thought as she walked passed his bed

Dr Hadley walked in

"House"  
House smiled

"How are you feeling"  
"Shit" he replied he then tried to move his hands

"House?" asked Hadley as she noticed the concerned

She ran towards him, taking off his hand restraints

"Lift your arms House" she shouted

He tried

"NURSE PAGE DR CUDDY NOW!" she shouted

House then blacked out again.

Cuddy who was at Wilson's bedside was in tears looking at his vitals, got the page from the Nurse looking after House

"Come on Chase"

They ran towards the room, she stopped short as she noticed Hadley doing CPR on House, chase nearly ran in to her

They stood waiting

Cuddy saw everything slow down.

Chases pager went off

He got to the nearest phone  
"Wilson's awake" he then told Cuddy

"House is out of it again" Dr Hadley said as she walked out towards Cuddy and Chase

Cuddy watched Hadley's face in horror as she watched a man strolling in with a gun aimed at Cuddys head.

**Thanks for reading please review x**


	11. Devistating Blow

Hope you enjoy the following chapter. Usual disclaimers.

Devistating blow

House was still unconcious at this time, he didnt have a clue what was going on. Dr Hadley meanwhile had been stabbed in the leg. There was two people. Hadley knew she had to wake House up, but then she realised that maybe they were after Wilson, she decided to run in to Houses room and put some bandages on her leg. I say run but she limped as fast as she could, in her mind she was running.

Meanwhile Cuddy had been tied up and was in a dark room. No idea where she was. She could hear muffled voices.  
"Are you sure this is what was meant to happen?" asked the voice "No, but hey we can only do as she says" said the second voice Cuddy thought she recognised the second voice, but put it down to her mind playing tricks and wanting to find out who had done this to her The two men then walked in and lifted her up, she couldnt see them due to the thick blinfold that had been put on her

Next to House Hadley had now managed to bandage her wound up. She checked Houses stats, whispered in his ear to see if there would be any reaction. Nothing.  
She then left the room. Constantly checking as she slowly moved along the hospital corridor. No-one else was around. How had they managed to get everyone else out? she didnt care too much she just knew she had to get to Wilson.

She got herself up to the floor of Wilson, she then heard voices as she creeped along, she hid in the cleaners room when the voices got louder "Dont me stupid, we cant kill him"  
"but!" said the second voice "look calm, if we kill him, then we have to kill you know who and that would be the end of us"  
"true"

Taub? Hadley said to herself. it cant be.  
Then the two men walked passed the door and as hadley looked through the key hole she saw taub.

She waited a few minutes and found the corridor clear when she next looked out of the door She creeped in to the ward to find Wilson awake and Cuddy lying unconcious on the other bed.  
"Hadley what the hell is going on?" asked Wilson "Quiet" she said checking Cuddy's stats "but I've seen Taub with a gun"  
"true. I dont know whats going on"  
"They said they were under orders from her"  
"Whose her did they say Wilson?"  
"Ummm I dont recall, christ my head hurts"  
"Okay dont worry" she could see it was beginning to hit Wilson that this was serious, but he was in no fit state

Meanwhile the two men were sat eating some candy from the vending machine next to House when Taub's cell went "Hello"  
"Have you killed Cuddy yet" asked the female voice "No, we were waiting for your orders too"  
"Good. Bring her to her house I have Rachel, they need to say goodbye"  
"Fine, what about Wilson and House?"  
"Leave them"

The line went dead.  
"Lets go and get Cuddy"  
"Why thats a change of plan"  
"Sure but she is in charge"

Hadley heard the lift go as she was trying to wake Cuddy up. She did so, but then she heard the shot. Hadley fell to the ground.  
Wilson who was pretending to be asleep, knew what had just happened. And new that whatever was going on had just got worse. 


	12. Is it reality?

**Authors note**

**Sorry it's taken so long, I had forgotten that this one hadn't been completed. So many apologies. I have finished it now, so I will upload the chapters one by one and once again I apologise for all the time it has taken.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this story. Usual disclaimers apply.**

Is it reality

Wilson who thought he had heard a shot to what he believed was Dr Hadley's head was now sitting up on his chair; he had managed somehow even though every muscle was hurting like he had been in a boxing match and then some.

However, something was niggling in the back of his mind about this situation, he looked down at the tiled floor where he had lain for past god knows how many hours, but there was no mark of him being there, no blood nothing, he looked at his hands to see if they were bleeding, he then checked his legs there were a few cuts, and then right in front of his eyes a cut opened up on his leg yet no blood even though the cut was deep.

Was this some kind of a hallucination?

Taub walked in to where Cuddy was, all he had to do now was kill her. That was his order that was his plan. But he couldn't his weapon was suddenly gone. Where was it, he checked his coat pockets, and then he turned.

"Dr Hadley" he said facing her, he wasn't surprised.

"Don't you dare move" Hadley advised Taub as he moved his hands away from his pockets

"You can't kill me" he said not knowing what the plan was next

"Yes I can and you know darn well that I will" Hadley said not taking in to the account that the gun she was holding just didn't seem heavy enough, loaded or not she had to call his bluff.

"True, but I really need to tell you something"

Meanwhile House was still very much unconscious, there were now several people round his bed wondering if he was ever going to wake up. One of the people round his bed looked at his eyes and said "He's working some puzzle out, he'll wake up when he's completed the puzzle"

Wilson was now in another part of the hospital again not knowing how he had gotten there. But he smiled to himself as all he could think about was cuddling up to House on the sofa and drinking a nice cool beer. Then he heard House calling to him "WILSON"

**TBC**


	13. Finding out the truth

Wilson was now back in the lift, from where he had his hallucination, however as he awoke Hadley and Cuddy were nowhere to be seen. He was still a little dazed as someone pulled him from behind dragging him out.  
Wilson tried to shout, but a familiar Australian voice said  
"Don't worry, here is the answer"  
Wilson was now what looked like a control room, then he looked up, Chase was now going to administer something, but Wilson moved away from him as quickly has he could  
"Seriously Wilson, you are going to have to trust me"

It was a while before Wilson came round a lot longer Chase was expecting, but he was pleased with the result. Wilson was now fully awake and fully with it, sat in a room with computers and a vending machine.

"Whats being going on Chase?" Wilson asked as Chase handed him a bottle of pop

"Drink that, you will need it. Now let me explain"

He grabbed a remote control from a side table and began to explain

"A few months ago Taub got a call from this woman Cherry May, she was a patient of Houses many years ago. She wanted Taub to do her some plastic surgery off the books"

"Okay, so is she some criminal mastermind" Wilson asked now feeling the effects of the fizz he had gulped down

"Well believe it or not yes, she is…. After she had heard about Houses failed assassination attempt she started finding ways to kill him"

"Seriously what did House do to warrant that?"

"Apparently House cured her, she didn't want to be cured."

Chase went on to explain that Cherry was living off benefits and donations because of her rare disorder. Which for House was a simple puzzle when she was admitted after falling faint at her charity event. When Dr House announced she was cured, Cherry was left with nothing.

"Taub, asked to do plastic surgery was saying how he needed money and House was a bastard boss."

"Careless chat" Wilson muttered

"indeed, now we were all taken in by some formula which has been giving us hallucinations. Taub put it in our food, drinks"

"Great" Wilson said

"So is he going to kill House?" Wilson could feel the tears welling up he didn't want to lose his man not now, not ever Chase then explained how him and his new girlfriend who was a police detective figured it all out, it was now time to rescue House.


End file.
